Raise Them Outta The Grave
by Dark-Phoenix22
Summary: A different take on the movie.  What if humanity wasn't so tolerant of aliens? What if Metrocity turned on Villian and Hero alike?
1. Chapter 1

A different take on the movie. What if humanity wasn't so tolerant of aliens? What if Metro city turned on Villian and Hero alike?

* * *

Electricity arced and buned over his skin, long blue fingers clenching into fists and back arching.

_***PAIN* **_

Sheer pain burned though every nerve, spasms causing him to bite through his tongue. Large and green eyes stared up at the ceiling, fixated on one spot. Blood leaked from the corner of his mouth, wide from heavy, strained breaths. He sank heavily back into the straps holding him suspended above the cold, stark white tiled floor.

"No response."

The voice echoed eerily.

Green eyes view tilted crazily, arms pulled overhead, rivulets of violet blood staining the skin. Head dropping loosly back and finally, a shimmery liquid fell. Glowing softly and sparkling like diamonds the tear barely had time to make it to the sharp curve of a cheekbone before turning into a delicate wisp of smoke and evaporating.

"Let's check the creatures' nervous system response to pain again"

_***CRACK***_

That sound, it almost held no meaning to him anymore, just one more broken bone to match the growing list of others. He barely twitched, raw nerves already so fried and abused they couldn't possibly register any more sensations. Until they unhooked the straps around his waist, suspending him solely from both arms. Both _broken _arms.

He writhed.

He screamed…

* * *

The smell assaulted him first, the smell of ozone, copper and shit. Bile rose.

He didn't think he could stand the sight either. They were too late.

The slender blue skinned body hung in the center of the large, brightly lit white room. They had left him no decency, even in death. Naked, manacles around the wrists and ankles and straps around the waist kept the body suspended a few feet off the floor, tilted slightly forwards. The straps were pressed into skin so badly damaged that they could barely be seen. The suspending limbs so badly twisted it was almost surreal, bright and colorful bruises in shades of pink, dark blue, purple and black highlighting the small amount of unbroken skin like a mosiac.

A bright purple puddle lay directly underneath, splatters andstreaks spreading out for meters in either direction, like he had been standing in it, slipping in it like an animal in a trap trying desperately to escape. Feces and urine were mixed with it. He had been left here for sometime.

"Metroman! Did you find him?"

A gasp beside him, followed by the sound of wretching. Footsteps stopping behind him, just out of sight.

He stepped forwards, walking around the horrendous puddle to face him. Megamind. His face was untouched, an oaisis of normalcy in an ocean of horror. He almost seemed peaceful. Metroman reached out, fingers gently brushing over that upright face, trapped between his arms discolated and twisted round. And gasped.

Green eyes, milky with pain and suffering, pupils blown wide. A stroke on top of everything they'd done. Slight puffs of air gently registered against his hand. He was still alive.

A twitch of the head, eyes rolling to focus vaguely on Metroman's face. A whispered mass of words exhaled with only the slightest amount of breath. He leaned closer.

"What?"

"T-they…w-w-a-ant…you, nehhhhxt." He reared back, those eyes unevenly tracking him, the left eye focusing off to the side. A soft light gathered at the corners.

"Please…p-pleas-se, don't let them t-take me again"

Unconscious. The brilliant green shuttered, head lolling back.

_***RAGE***_

The red burned away everything but that now prescious form. Gathering it limply into his arms he leapt high, away from the flaming remains of the respecable, downtown Health Sciences Center. He would never forgive humanity for this.

_Never._

* * *

_So, I totally wrote this in all of 20 minutes. Will possibly be fleshed out later, may become a chapter story but can also be a stand-alone. Review :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I borrowed some basic ideas from some of the other stories I've read in this fandom so far such as the bone thing, but the idea of the change is mine alone. I've mentally written stories along a similar theme for years for every fandom under the sun and now finally get to use it.

* * *

RTOTG Chapter 2

Two weeks, it had been two weeks since Metroman had found the twisted remains of his nemesis, the super villain Megamind in a HOSPITAL basement. Tortured and broken almost to the point of no return. He had survived, just barely. But after the one warning he had given before letting go, he had not returned to the land of the living.

Metroman gazed down at the wreck on the bed before him. He had tried, done the best he could to straighten the twisted limbs, but there was only do much he could do. His x-ray vision showed him the damage every time he glanced down. The bones had been _shattered, _not broken. They had used some kind of machine to do it. They'd discovered they'd had to when their first attempts had barely even bruised the skin. Despite the small blue alien's deceptive slenderness, he had not come from Earth and was definitely not the same internally.

Megamind's original planet had a much higher gravity than Earth, giving him hugely dense bones, laced inside with a completely alien material that made them stronger than titanium. The utterly weak gravity of Earth as compared to Megamind's home had not allowed for muscle development that would have made him look something like Metroman himself, though that was an extreme case. He had never needed to build such muscle, as what his body currently sported was far more than was even necessary to live an everyday life. As such, he was basically super strong by human standards as the blue toothpick he was. However with an intellect like the one he had, such displays of strength he considered below him.

One would think that with Megamind's size, Metroman had never even had to use his super strength to defeat him, the other alien coming to mid chest height, just the regular humanish strength in his huge muscles alone. Not so, as he had discovered the first time Megamind had appeared. After years of fighting petty crime by humans, he had been happy to have a more interesting opponent. Until he had almost LOST the first battle.

First of all Megamind, for a blue toothpick, was _heavy. _Dense bones and thicker skin made for the weight of a 300 pound man, not the weight he looked, which was about 90 pounds. If Metroman was feeling generous. Second, the short alien's body had no real definition of 'shoulders' or 'hips', sure the leg bones joined in the same was a humans did, to a hip bone shaped like a cradle and the arm bones with a ball arrangement to the ribcage, but they were far narrower and much farther apart, making his body basically a straight line from shoulders down. So in short, _damn_ was he flexible.

And third, Megamind, for all his usual spastic movements and goldfish attention span, could actually fight when necessary. Especially hand to hand. Metroman had to use all of his strength to finally capture the smaller alien in a bear hug and get him to give up.

But even with all his knowledge of Megamind physically, and his super strength, it did not make up for not being a doctor and how long it had taken to find him. The x-ray vision revealed to Metroman the truth. Megamind's bones had already begun to heal when he was found, and while Metroman had spent hours pushing and moving the bone fragments through the skin into some semblance of order, without internal intervention to hold them tightly in place a few of the bones in Megamind's body had settled and drifted, now resembling a beginners attempt at lace. Riddled with holes and bends and bulges Metroman had no idea if the small alien would ever be able to even stand again, much less walk and dance like before.

He sighed and turned away. It was all a moot point if the other did not ever wake again. He did not like to contemplate the thought.

'_Megamind is breathing on his own,' _he thought, settling onto the round couch in the other room . _'That's ok for now.'_

He could not bear the thought of killing the only other alien on this planet, even if only his body was alive.

* * *

A month now. A solid month of waiting and watching to see if Megamind would wake. His body was healing, the damaged bones almost solid again.

Except for the visits of one Roxanne Ritchie, Metroman had not had contact with the outside world during the entire month. He had remembered Roxanne only when she had shown up at his hideout underneath the little red school house a week before. She had been injured in the building fire he had caused by cutting his way out of the roof of the hospital. The hospital had been emptied for renovations when he had found Megamind, so there was no collateral damage except for Roxanne and a few police officers. All minorly hurt.

She had helped him take care of Megamind, force feeding his body with a tube, and helping him clean him up afterwards. Megamind was currently in only a tear-away pair of addidas pants under a white blanket. Easier to clean the 'messes' if they didn't have to undress him too, and Metroman felt too weird having him naked in the other room.

The first inclination of anything happening was a headache, a heavy pressure building behind his eyes, and Roxanne falling to the ground unconscious like a shot duck as she walked towards the other room. He jumped up. He had forgotten: Fourth: Megamind was telepathic. With a brain as large and developed as it was, telepathy was an obvious side affect that was usually overlooked.

Running into the other room, he was shocked to see the bed empty, sheets rumpled and hanging off the side of the bed. A flash of blue to the side had him whirling around, one arm raised to protect his face. For good reason. Megamind had transformed.

The slender body had changed orientation completely, instead of a regular humanoid shape, he now resembled a dog more than anything. His shoulder blades had rotated downwards to the side, rounding the ribcage and pointing his arms what would have been forwards had he been standing. Metroman had noticed the odd way Megamind's neck had joined to his skull and decided, without knowing the real reason, that it must have had something to do with the weight of such a large brain.

Clearly, that was not the case. Megamind's spinal column had actually moved farther up the back of his head, changing the entire shape of his skull and face into something more of a horseish design. Large and heavy, but rather more proportional to the new orientation of his body. His hips had stayed mostly the same, but the extra vertebrae had allowed for the hip bones to tilt, bringing his upper legs closer to the torso. The natural design of those legs, while still basically human now allowed him to stand on all fours, and most likely, propel himself forwards at 3 to 4 times the speed he normally could move.

All of this was noticed in the second it took him to turn, the shock of something attacking him in his own home enough to keep Metroman from consciously using his super speed. And by the time he realized what was going to happen, it was too late. Teeth usually well hidden inside Megamind's mouth were bared and coming straight for him. Huge glistening canines topped off the new appearance of the blue alien. But despite the fact he never dodged the blow, convinced in his own invincibility, Metroman was never so thankful for the instinct to raise his arm as he was that day.

Blood spurted as those fangs slashed through Metroman's invincible skin to the bone, tearing skin and tissue alike from elbow to wrist. Right across where it was held protectively across his throat. Claws slashed deeply through his side as Megamind's left hand grabbed onto him to spin his body around and use his weight to attempt to force Metroman to the floor. It almost succeeded.

Metroman stumbled, reached out his own left hand and pushed against Megamind's right side to stop his weight shifting spin. The other alien screamed in pain, tearing fangs releasing his grip on Metroman's mutilated arm, legs snapping up to kick himself away from the other, feet impacting into Metroman's gut like twin sledgehammers. He landed hands first on the other side of the room, chest immediately dropping low into a crouch as his feet touched down too, spinning to face the threat.

Metroman could hear the deep rumbling from the other from across the room but continued to stare in shock into the now solid color green eyes above an enlarged mouth dripping blood and gore. Clawed fingers stained red.

_*Pain*_

He had never felt pain before, had never been injured before, and definitely never as bad as he currently was.

'_What happened…?' _Metroman stumbled sideways, the flow of blood pumping from his arm not yet noticeably starting to slow as his accelerated healing kicked in.

'_How can he hurt me? No one can hurt me'_

'''''''''''

So, I decided to write some more. Lol. Gunna redo the first chapter sometime soon. Gotta go watch the movie again to get some inspiration, though Katy Perry's song Futuristic Lover held me over in the meantime


End file.
